This invention relates in general to rifle and pistol targets and deals more particularly with an improved explosive target for use in sports shooting and marksmanship trials. The target of the present invention is particularly adapted to enhance entertainment of the marksman and spectators and renders a visible and/or audible signal when a central hit or "bull's eye" has been scored. The target is further adapted to be readily attached to any suitable backing surface and may, if desired, be attached to the "bull's eye" of a conventional pistol or rifle target.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved target of the aforedescribed general type wherein the target itself provides a shock-resistive package for the explosive material which it contains for improved safety in handling, packaging, storage and shipment.